pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoovac
Back Everyone's Favorite Clown on a Stick Zoovac is a mechanical clown on a stick. That is to say, he is a highly advanced sentient machine, which resembles a clown head atop a metallic 'stick'-- in actuality, more of a tripod. Zoovac represents billions of dollars' worth of machinery, but he's much more than a simple machine. Zoovac has devoted his life to the struggle against evil, and utilizes human agents in his quest to do right by the world. However, there are also other, darker sides to Zoovac, which rarely come out-- remnants of his past. = History = Prelude 100px|thumb|left|Zoovac as one of Babel's prominent Council Members. At the beginning of time, in the city of Babel, one of the senators was named Supurbia. His biggest sin was Pride, and as such, when "the darkness" came and converted the population into Umbrians, he was named for his sin. Adam encountered Pride, along with the other senators, during his explorations of babel. It seems that Pride hid in his shadow, constantly laughing at him. Once Greed alerted him to Pride's presence, Adam was still unable to talk to or interact with him. (Soul Symphony game: Exile) Many of our scholars believe that there is a connection between this ancient Umbrian and the modern Zoovac, due to Pride's clown-like appearance. There is also much evidence to support the idea that in some way, they are the same person. What the relationship is, if any, is unknown. Origins He was created by ‘The Company’ and for a time served as their agent; However, a hero known as Xaq found him and reprogrammed him, and Zoovac became helpful during that mission, giving Xaq information. Going against all odds, Xaq took Zoovac with him and escaped from the Company’s base. (Series 1 Game: Zoovac Game) Ever since then, Zoovac has taken the initiative. He often briefed Xaq for missions, or, at times, became kidnapped, forcing Xaq to rescue him yet again. He later hired other people as his agents, including Ari, Pierre and others. He would often brief them as well. (Series 1 Games: Various titles, as well as Pierre Series Game: The EVIL league of EVIL-ness) Continuing Struggle and Capture image:Frizzy Zoovac.jpg 100px thumb left Zoovac's temporary new look. Around the time he hired Pierre, he temporarily decided to change his look- he replaced his sleek tripod bottom with a box, and his hair became frizzy instead of straight. The reasons for this are unknown. (Pierre Series Game: The Evil League of Evil-Ness) During a mission with Pierre and Ari, Pierre inadvertently placed him in an Item Box, which is a strange box which warps to a random space in time when items are deposited (Actually, it warps to when/wherever the next game in the series takes place). The item box sent Zoovac back in time over 1,000 years to the world of Shri, where king Ginkus of the Zorelta opened it. By this time, Zoovac had returned to his normal appearance. Zoovac helped Ginkus escape from a Crodin jail, and to get back to the Capital building. However, Zoovac was randomly kidnapped by the Crodin before Ginkus could save him. (Pierre Series Game: The ALIEN Abduction, Ginkus' Odyssey Game: The Last of the Zorelta) Back in the Present 200px|thumb|left|Corrupted by the [[Crodin, Zoovac's evil side comes out in force.]] Evil Zoovac The Crodin reprogrammed Zoovac, and set him to work torturing prisoners. Zoovac came to enjoy his new line of work, which he continued for 1,000 years. During this time, the Crodin somehow found a way to break into an alternate world. The world they found was much harsher and darker than the one they knew, and many characters there seemed inherently evil in comparison with their counterparts in this world. And so certain agents of the Crodin found Zoovac’s counterpart here, which they incapacitated and experimented on. Eventually, the crodin were driven out of that dark world, and Zoovac’s counterpart there escaped. However, the crodin had taken certain technologies from the Dark Zoovac, as well as certain design elements. They began secretly working some of these elements into Zoovac, but these did not immediately alter Zoovac’s appearance or programming. Instead, it was made into a hidden function, which would only activate if Zoovac’s programming were threatened. When that function was activated, it would make Zoovac much more physically powerful/battle-capable, and would also make it near-impossible to reprogram him again. Zoovac, when the function activates, is called ‘Zoovac 2.0’. (Balzak Globotron Series Game: Balzak Globotron) Zoovac 2.0 :Main Article: Zoovac 2.0 [[image:zoovac 2.jpg|120px|thumb|right|'Zoovac 2.0' is revealed-- the most evil form of Zoovac ever known to exist.]] After a thousand years had passed since his imprisonment by the Crodin, he was found torturing Zorelta people in a lab on Shri by Balzak Globotron and his crew. Balzak took Zoovac back to his ship, where the crew unfortunately attempted to reprogram him, thus activating the Zoovac 2.0 feature. Zoovac overpowered the crew and took over the ship single-handedly. He stranded Balzak Globotron on the surface and left the planet, searching for people to destroy in horrible, violent ways. Fortunately, Balzak persued him and retook the ship, incapacitating Zoovac. After much trial and tribulation, a specially modified nanoprobe was sent into Zoovac’s head, which was able to deactivate the evil mechanism, but not destroy it, meaning that it might arise again in Zoovac at some point. Zoovac 2.0 looked different than his normal appearance; His hair was replaced by sharp horns, his tripod by two short legs and a muffler which could emit a foul red gas. A strange pattern covered his face. Having finally been reprogrammed, Zoovac slowly began to recover from the 1,000 year nightmare he had lived through. He stayed aboard Balzak’s ship for the duration of his adventure, then he returned to Earth. (Balzak Globotron Series Game: Balzak Globotron) Zoovac Returns .]] Zoovac was caught up in a catastrophe when reality took itself apart and rebuilt itself again, and he found himself in an alternate reality. Quickly adapting himself to the situation, he disguised himself to fit in with the locals. His disguise was a beard and a wizard’s hat. He also quickly made contact with Ginkus and Xaq, both similarly pulled into this world. Xaq rescued Ginkus and the three somehow escaped back into their own reality. (Series 2 Game: Ginkus' Gift) Soon after, Zoovac became aware of an alien fleet preparing to invade Earth. He quickly dealt with the situation to the best of his ability, hiring a new agent in John D. Whitmore. He sent John to infiltrate the Xanderia missile base and to send all of its missiles at one of the alien ships. The plan worked, and the ship was destroyed. (Alien Invasion Series Game: ALIEN INVASION!!! Part Two- The World's Reaction) However, the alien invasion proceeded. The aliens were successful in taking over the planet and killing millions of humans, despite the best efforts of Zoovac and all of his agents. Zoovac continued to fight, however, and eventually retook the planet, becoming the new world leader. Most people regarded him as a savior, and he was a respected leader. The war had taken its toll on him, however; part of his face had been ripped off. However, he had gained the use of large, mechanical arms. (Alien Invasion Series Drawing: Zoovac Triumphant) = Miscellaneous Info = APPEARANCES: image:Zoovacs.jpg 225px thumb right Some of the various incarnations of Zoovac. *"Zoovac Game" - First appearance! This was a standard series 1 Xaq adventure, in which he had to break into a company facility. There, he finds Zoovac working for The Company and reprograms him. *'Series 1' - After Zoovac's first appearance, he became Xaq's mentor and friend and often briefed him on missions in many subsequent installments of Series 1. *'‘Till Time Do Us Part’' - In the first game in Series 2, Zoovac resumes his role as Xaq's mentor and briefs him on another mission. *'‘Relics of the Sea’' - Once more, Zoovac briefs Xaq. This time, he sends him to a Neo-Nazi base. *'‘The EVIL League of EVIL-Ness’' - Zoovac once again takes the mentor role, but this time for Pierre, Xaq's friend, on his first adventure. Zoovac must also be rescued. *'‘The ALIEN Abduction’' - Zoovac, as well as Ari and Colette must be rescued! *'‘The Last of the Zorelta’' - Sent back in time, Zoovac acts as Ginkus' sidekick (But not his mentor, surprisingly!) *'‘Alien Invasion!!! Part two- the World’s Reaction’' - Zoovac is once again introduced as the mentor, this time for John D. Whitmore. *'‘Ginkus’ Gift’' - Zoovac is once again Xaq's mentor, even in this medieval world; He's wearing a disguise. *'‘Balzak Globotron’' - Zoovac's first appearance as a villain! *'"Exile"' - Unknown. Trivia *Zoovac's favorite sport is a digital game called Skeetzball, of which Zoovac is one of the world's best players. Skeetzball is a digital sport which may or may not actually involve a ball; it's far more complicated than that. *MISCELLANEOUS: Zoovac is said to have the power of time traveling, and is allegedly seen since the dawn of time. See Also *List of Characters Category:Characters